


El hombre que siempre estaba ocupado

by MsMartaSheffield



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMartaSheffield/pseuds/MsMartaSheffield
Summary: Siena Rosso siempre odió el reloj de Anthony Bridgerton y todo lo que significaba. Pero, ¿y Kate Sheffield?«la única vez que él tenía que estar a la hora en una situación social en la que ella estaba, un concierto en su jodida casa, él apareció, impasible, diez minutos empezada la función.»
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Anthony Bridgerton/Siena Rosso
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Siena Rosso

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic empezó basandose en It's time to go (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843584) de toaquiprashippar. Luego ya... dejé volar toda mi imaginación. Notas al final con explicaciones. 
> 
> Hay referencias (2) a la canción it's time to go (bonus track) de Taylor Swift, a ver quién las encuentra ;)

Siena siempre odió el reloj de Lord Anthony, vizconde de Bridgerton, su amante y su benefactor. Odiaba lo que significaba: una pesada carga sobre los hombros de la relación que intentaban construir, un futuro improbable y las miles de obligaciones que no sabía si sería capaz de llevar a cabo. Odiaba su forma, pesado y frío, siempre clavado en sus costillas cuando se acercaba demasiado a Anthony. Pero, sobre todo, odiaba la influencia que marcaba en él.

Porque, aunque Siena Rosso fuera anárquica, despreocupada y divertida, nunca llegaba tarde a ningún concierto ni ensayo ni cita. Y la única vez que él tenía que estar a la hora en una situación social en la que ella estaba, _un concierto en su jodida casa_ , él apareció, impasible, diez minutos empezada la función.

Lord Bridgerton, serio, recto, ordenado, sólo llegaba tarde si ella estaba invitada.

Anthony, borracho, despeinado, pidiéndole que se fugaran juntos, sólo le dio plantón a alguien cuando ella le esperaba con el corazón en la garganta, sin saber bien qué vendría pero, confiada, que esta podía ser la ocasión. Que él podía rechazar a todo, a su vida, por ella.

 _Algún día, voy a coger ese reloj y lo voy a destruir_ comentaba por las mañanas, risueña en la cama, como si no le importara. Como si hacer una broma fuera a mitigar el dolor. Porque eso hacían las chicas con las que él estaría acostumbrado a tratar, reírse como estúpidas y bromear despreocupadas. Y él le sonreía de lado, le daba un rápido achuchón y salía corriendo, atándose los pantalones, a alguna de las miles de reuniones, compromisos o bailes de salón a los que ella nunca estaba invitada.

Siena nunca lo admitiría, pero su mayor sueño era sentir que, algún día, sería más importante que ese reloj. Que él se quedara una noche, y las veinticuatro horas siguientes, con todos sus minutos en ellas. Gracias a la generosidad de Anthony, no tenía que trabajar más que en la Opera, por lo que los días se le hacían largos y pastosos, entre una espera continua. La siguiente actuación, el siguiente beso, la siguiente noche de pasión. La próxima despedida.

Cada vez que dejaba Londres, juraba que sería la última vez. Pero siempre volvía. Y él volvía con ella.

Hasta aquella actuación. Lady Bridgerton le había contactado, la mismita, requiriendo, por recomendación de su hijo mayor, el vizconde de Bridgerton, sus servicios para un baile que estaba organizando en su casa. Por un momento, fantaseó con la idea de que ese sería el principio de algo más. Porque, ¿quién quería que la amante más duradera de su primogénito fuera a actuar a su casa si no era para conocerla?

Siena había acudido, en su mejor vestido, seductora y segura, ligera pero nerviosa, con la voz a punto, a buscar su mirada entre la multitud, un beso en la oscuridad y alguna promesa que, sólo por esta noche, creería a pies juntillas. Porque esta noche, ella estaría dentro de los límites que marcaba el querido reloj de Anthony Bridgerton. Y bailarían, claro que bailarían. Escondidos, como nacen los mejores amores.

Entonces él no llegó. Y la aria tuvo que empezar. Impecable, como todo lo que hacía. Y Anthony apareció. Diez minutos tarde, guapo a rabiar. Mirándola con ojos serios, como quien tiene toda la vida para hacerlo. _Oh, Dios, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía. ¿_ Estaba nervioso? ¿Por qué, de vez en cuando, miraba de lado, cuando ella no podía apartar sus ojos de él? ¿No se daba cuenta? _Todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo, todo mi futuro, todo, te lo estoy ofreciendo a ti, Anthony._

La noche continuaba, y se abrazaron, la besó. A escondidas, claro. Le dijo que se encontraba mal. Ella rió, despreocupada. Por supuesto. Volvió a notar el duro reloj en un abrazo más profundo, más sensual. Seguro que se había olvidado de algo.

No fue hasta que cerró la puerta de su despacho, y oyó el click del pestillo que cayó en la conclusión: Anthony no había llegado tarde por ella, sino por otra mujer.

Estaba avisandola: _esto es lo que soy, lo que te puedo ofrecer. Mi reloj, mis tiempos, mis penas._ Sienna no sabía mucho de amor, pero conocía lo que era un corazón roto, _ese pequeño quiebro en su alma_ , y supo que el suyo hacía tiempo que estaba destinado a ese final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) No me disgusta nada Siena Rosso, me parece un personaje bastante interesante (el de la serie, en el libro, bueno, ya sabemos). Sin embargo Kate es... Kate.
> 
> (2) Sin ser experta en el período de regencia, más que por lo que he leído, las cantantes de ópera no tenían una vida desahogada al cien por cien por lo que la ayuda económica de Anthony sería esencial para que Siena pudiera dedicarse cien por cien a cantar. Es un asco, sí, pero bueno, es lo que hay.


	2. Kate Sheffield

Si le preguntaban que era lo que más rabia le daba de su matrimonio, Kate se reía y decía que _habiendo empezado tan mal como ellos, casi todo habían sido agradables sorpresas_. Luego miraba a Anthony, su Anthony, esperando que él lo completara con alguna broma del tipo _eso es lo que dice ahora, en los embarazos no es tan benevolente, mientras no le lleve la contraria todo va como la seda_. Y sus interlocutores se reían, pensando que nunca habían visto pareja más complementada.

En la soledad que le dejaban los largos días esperando a que Anthony volviera de reuniones, ciertos eventos masculinos o alguna tarde con compañeros en el pub, Kate lo tenía claro: odiaba el hecho de que ella no tuviera nada importante qué hacer.

Le encantaba ver a Anthony preparándose con prisa por la mañana, mirar el reloj heredado de su padre varias veces con nerviosismo, le encantaban sus disculpas atropelladas cuando le comunicaban un asunto urgente a tratar. Incluso adoraba la cara pensativa de cuando paseaban por Aubrey Hall, solos o con Edmund Bridgerton Jr., y él estaba con la cabeza en otros menesteres.

Kate Sheffield era orgullosa, seria pero espontánea y muy, muy inteligente y hubiera dado lo que fuera por sentirse algo más que esposa, madre y vizcondesa.

Le gustaba cuando Anthony le hablaba de inversiones, cuando le preguntaba por algún asunto que habían debatido en la Cámara de los Lores, incluso de lo _fría que se había quedado la comida y cómo se había acabado la conversación_ del último baile al que habían acudido. Adoraba colocarle bien la corbata a su marido y meterle el reloj en la solapa de la chaqueta, despidiendo con un beso, a veces tierno, otras una promesa de lo que vendría por la noche y, muchos días, una breve tregua de paz cuando se habían encendido por algún tema.

Kate sentía un especial cariño por el reloj que Anthony había heredado de su padre, al morir este, porque significaba todo de lo que se había enamorado de su marido: la importancia a la familia, su gran sentido de la responsabilidad, el hecho de que en un mundo en el que toda la nobleza confiaba en continuar tal y como estaban, Anthony tenía claro que, por sus hijos, tenía que cambiar con el mundo.

Le atraía su forma, su peso y su tacto. Sobre todo cuando lo rozaba furtivamente en mitad de un viaje en carro, buscando profundizar un abrazo a Lord Bridgerton. O cuando este le abrazaba tan fuerte al volver a casa que lo notaba en su vientre. Le gustaba como Anthony, habiéndose estudiado todas las cartas climatológicas, le iba mostrando y susurrando cuánto quedaba de tormenta, sobre todo en aquellos primeros meses de matrimonio.

Pero, sobre todo, adoraba la influencia que ejercía en él. Porque cuando Anthony le prometía que estaría en casa a las siete, o que a las cinco si Edmund no mejoraba de la tos iría corriendo a por el médico, lo hacía. Y eso le aportaba una seguridad que no sentía desde que, pequeña, se quedaba dormida sobre su padre.

 _Algún día, encontraré algo tan importante para hacer que tendré que tener un reloj igual_ , se atrevía a decirle algunas mañanas, intentando sonar despreocupada, pero abriendo tanto los ojos y mirándolo tan fijamente que Anthony sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Y ambos se reían.

Kate, que le había aceptado tal y como era, sin querer cambiarle un ápice, no podía quedarse todo el día en casa. Sería como quitarle un trocito de su alma.

Así que, un día, después de cenar, un miércoles cualquiera, Anthony le sorprendió con una noticia. _Sé que no hay nada que celebrar, pero he estado pensando_. Había tomado la idea de la decisión que tomaron Simon y ella con la dote de Daphne, meterla en una sociedad en la que sólo aparecían su hermana y él mismo, con la idea de que ella pudiera disponer de su propio dinero, invertirlo o guardarlo pero que le sirviera como fondo.

Daphne, poco interesada en asuntos financieras, confiaba plenamente en que su hermano lo fuera invirtiendo en cosas seguras y, poco a poco, ir construyendo una pequeña fortuna que sus hijas podrían heredar si, por ejemplo, alguna no quería casarse.

Edwina había hecho algo parecido con su dote, aunque en su caso sí había querido que su marido estuviera en la sociedad con ella, por lo que Anthony solo había actuado como benefactor.

Y quería que Kate, su Kate, tuviera lo mismo.

- _Pero, ¿todo ese dinero?-_ dijo Kate, precavida- _tampoco quiero que salga de lo que tanto trabajo te está constando construir._

Anthony imaginaba que esa iba a ser la respuesta. Ese dinero era el resultado de la venta de unas tierras que ya no daban ningún beneficio a su terrateniente más antiguo, que las quería para formar un balneario. Decisión en la que Kate había influido muy positivamente después de estudiar sobre el auge de ese tipo de construcciones recreacionales. _Aparte de que considero que haya algo más rentable en esta vida que invertir en la felicidad de mi esposa_ añadió Anthony con una sonrisa sincera.

En seguida Kate estaba en sus brazos, llorando emocionada y dándole las gracias. Hubiera deseado que sus padres estuvieran con ellos para tener toda la ayuda del mundo.

- _Aún así, tienes que pensar muy cuidadosamente en qué quieres invertirlo. Te conozco, no eres Daphne y tampoco creo que te interese estar moviendo dinero de un sitio para otro por el simple hecho de que de beneficios_ \- Kate negó con la cabeza - _Utiliza todo el tiempo que quieras, mi amor, y cuando lo veas, lo sientas, comienza tu aventura_.

La respuesta llegó dos meses más tarde y fue tan obvia que no sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes: un periódico. Una pequeña gaceta. Sabía que era difícil que una redacción masculina quisiera trabajar con una mujer de directora, pero podía contratar esa tarea en un hombre y ella dedicarse a ser la dueña. Con el consejo de administración de la sociedad en el que, por supuesto, estaría Anthony y alguien más que pudiera ser secretario.

Intentaría tratar temas más transversales, tanto de mujeres como de temas más allá de los que tanto se hablaban en la gran ciudad. El mundo estaba cambiando tan rápido y hacer noticias también significaba cambiar con ellos. _Es lo que siempre hemos dicho, Anthony, cambiar con los tiempos. No estancarnos. Prepararles el futuro a nuestros hijos._

Anthony asintió nervioso, conocía a su mujer, sabía que no iba a plantearle nada sencillo pero, ¿un periódico? ¿Cómo iban a pensar en el futuro cuando a él le aterraba el paso del tiempo? Aún así le prometió que lo intentarían.

- _Kate Sheffield era un peligro pero Lady Bridgerton, la vizcondesa periodista, no sé si me asusta más-_ ironizó en voz alta, recordando su primer baile juntos.

- _Te quiero tanto. Gracias por hacer esto por mí-_ le contestó ella con adoración.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras él marchaba con prisa, le dejó un pequeño paquete escondido en su tocador con un _tienes mucho que hacer_ escrito en una nota, en él había un pequeño reloj de muñeca, elegante y fino. Kate lo miró más de cerca, la delgada correa de oro tenía los mismos motivos que el reloj del padre de Anthony.

Se sonrió al espejo. Con determinación, comenzó a arreglarse. Tenía mucho que hacer y un nombre en la cabeza para dirigir su periódico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver, que aquí sí hay tela que cortar:
> 
> (1) Lo sé, mujeres que tuvieran periódicos no era nada normal hasta ya muy finales del siglo XIX. Pero sí que hay ciertas excepciones que se desconocen al cien por cien, incluso en el siglo XVII en Francia. Así que he decidido volar un poco la imaginación porque la idea de Kate, la vizcondesa periodista me lleva robando el corazón.
> 
> (2) ¿No véis a Anthony super supportive con las mujeres de su vida? Porque yo sí. Quiero decir, se le nota muy preocupado por la educación de sus hermanas, aparte de con casarlas bien por supuesto, pero en cierto modo eso también lo hace por ellas. Y no me cuadra que quiera ofrecerle la dote a Edwina, haga lo que hizo con la de Daphne y nunca pensara en que Kate tenga algo de dinero de propio. 
> 
> (3) Y luego, ¿Kate Sheffield en su casa todo el día practicando la flauta? ¿Kate Bridgerton, una mujer de (seguro) gran influencia social no querría interesarse por cambiar algo de su época? Que al final, está en el mismo círculo que las Shelly madre e hija, época de las Austen, etc. Sí, podría intentar escribir, pero la veo más en algo que requiera de negociación, economía, etc. Además, es justo antes del gran boom de la creación de periódicos y gacetas y veo a este matrimonio adelantado a los cambios sociales de su época.
> 
> (4) ¿En quién estará pensando para director de su periódico? Se aceptan apuestas ;)


End file.
